Warriors Orochi (2007)
Warriors Orochi (無双OROCHI) is a hack and slash video game developed by Koei and Omega Force. The game was released for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360 in Japan on March 21, 2007 and in North America on September 18, 2007. English Voice Cast (Uncredited) *Beau Billingslea - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Bryce Papenbrook - Guan Ping, Lu Xun *Carrie Savage - Diao Chan, Xiao Qiao *Christopher Corey Smith - Nobunaga Oda *Cindy Robinson - Nohime *Dan Woren - Liu Bei *Daran Norris - Han Dang, Lu Meng *Darrel Guilbeau - Jiang Wei, Masamune Date, Mitsuhide Akechi, Nagamasa Azai *Dave Mallow - Ieyasu Tokugawa *Doug Stone - Gan Ning, Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Douglas Lee - Huang Gai *Douglas Rye - Cao Cao *G.K. Bowes - Kunoichi *Gideon Emery - Orochi *Grant George - Sun Jian *Jamieson Price - Lu Bu *Jessica Gee-George - Zhu Rong *Jessica Straus - Inahime *Johnny Yong Bosch - Yukimura Sanada *Karen Strassman - Okuni *Kim Strauss - Cao Pi, Xu Huang *Kirk Thornton - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun *Lara Cody - Yueying *Lex Lang - Ling Tong, Zhuge Liang *Michael Forest - Ahui Nan, Bo Zhang, Cheng Yu, Hirohide Hirate, Junkei Tsutsui, Katsumoto Katagiri, Keijun Miyabe, Kuai Liang, Li Ru, Masayasu Miyoshi, Nobukimi Anayama, Sadayuki Atsuji, Tao Qian, Yoshinari Mori, Yu Ji, Zhang Bao, Zhang Liang, Zhang Ying, Zhuge Jin, Zuo Ci *Michael Lindsay - Kanetsugu Naoe *Michael McConnohie - Zhang Liao, Zhou Tai *Michelle Ruff - Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji *Neil Kaplan - Shingen Takeda *Paul St. Peter - Yuan Shao *Peter Doyle - Bitchu Kozuki, Fusamoto Makabe, Guo Jia, Hanbei Takenaka, Hidetomo Mori, Kazutada Nakamura, Liu Ye, Lu Su, Man Chong, Masazumi Azai, Minbu Satomi, Mino Kanoko, Mitsushige Nobusawa, Mototsuna Kutsuki, Naoshige Chiba, Naoyasu Akaza, Sadatsugu Tsutsui, Shigemoto Makabe, Shigetomo Takayama, Shogen Yamaji, Su Fei, Takatsugu Kyogoku, Tatsuoki Saito, Tsunachika Kaiho, Xiahou He, Xu Shu, Yang Xiu, Yasuie Namikawa, Yoshitsugu Maeba, Zhou Fang *Richard Cansino - Pang Tong, Sima Yi *Richard Epcar - Bokuzen Ujiie, Cao Xiu, Cheng Yuanzhi, Dong Zhuo, Gao Shun, Genba Karasawa, Guan Hai, Kazumasa Isono, Kiyotsuna Akao, Kojuro Katakura, Li Meng, Michiyasu Kurushima, Mitsuyasu Shimura, Morinobu Nishina, Murashige Araki, Naganori Yamazaki, Nagashige Tomita, Nagayuki Miyoshi, Narimasa Saasa, Nobuyasu Goto, Song Xian, Sun Li, Tomomichi Iwanari, Wang Lang, Yan Baihu, Yang Huai, Yorisada Yazawa, Yoshiaki Kato, Yoshimasa Tanaka, Yoshimitsu Murakami, Xu Rong, Zhu Zhi *Roger Craig Smith - Keiji Maeda *Sam Riegel - Musashi Miyamoto *Skip Stellrecht - Sun Quan *Stephanie Sheh - Da Ji *Steve Kramer - Sakon Shima, Zhang Fei *Tara Platt - Oichi, Ranmaru Mori *Terrence Stone - Taishi Ci, Zhao Yun *Tony Oliver - Cao Xing, Chen Lan, Chikanori Suibara, Danemon Ban, Ding Feng, Dong Xi, Dokyu Yamagami, Gao Gan, Hua Xiong, Ittetsuinaba, Lei Bo, Li Dian, Li Jue, Liao Hua, Meng Da, Mi Fang, Morimasa Sakuma, Nagayoshi Mori, Nobuchika Chusokabe, Nobumasa Okudaira, Nobuyasu Matsudaira, Nobuyuki Sanada, Rairen Shimozuma, Shigenaga Honjo, Shigenari Kimura, Shigezane Date, Xiahou De, Xiahou En, Xiahou Hui, Xiahou Mao, Xiahou Wei, Yan Liang, Yan Pu, Yuan Shang, Zang Ba, Zhang Ji, Zhang Yi, Zhong Hui *Wally Burr - Huang Zhong *Wally Wingert - Mitsunari Ishida *Wendee Lee - Da Qiao, Xing Cai *Yuri Lowenthal - Sun Ce, Zhang He Category:Video Games Category:2007 Video Games